


Dinosaur Onesies.

by leithvoid



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Babysitting, M/M, OC, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leithvoid/pseuds/leithvoid
Summary: Just some Austin and Lemon fluff.





	Dinosaur Onesies.

Luis knocked on Austin's front door, Lemon standing next to him her hand in his. The door unlocked and Austin's colourful head came into view ‘My favourite little girl!’ He smiled kneeling down, arms out towards Lemon who walked to him.

 

‘Uncle Awhsten!’ Even though she still couldn’t say his name he found it cute. He laughed and wrapped his hands around the little girl picking her up. He hugged her and then propped her on his hip.

 

‘Thank you for baby-sitting today.’ Luis thanked Austin. He’d gotten a last minute call from his agency to take over a shoot for a fellow photographer who’d called in sick; Remington was in rehearsals and couldn’t take Lemon with him.

 

‘Don’t even stress Lui, is fine.’ Austin smiled as the little girl played with his hair. ‘Go to work, I’ve got her.’ Austin took her bags from Luis and Luis kissed her on the head and said his goodbyes.

 

‘Rem will come pick her up!’ Luis called from the car. Lemon and Austin where standing in the doorway waving at Luis as he got into the car and drove off.

 

‘So, what do we feel like doing to day Miss Lem?’ Austin asked putting her down and dropping her baby bag on the dining table. Austin had been baby-sitting Lemon since before she could talk, they had grown quite close over the years and he was fond of him.

 

It was exciting for him t have a connection with someone young, someone who relied on him fully. He never wanted kids himself because he knew that he could live through his friends who he knew would have more than enough kids to feel like his own. ‘Fort!’ Lemon squealed in excitement

 

Austin smiled at the girl, her mouse brown hair was curled around her face ‘How about we get into some onesies first? Then build a fort, how’s that sound princess?’ Lemon jumped up and down. Austin smiled and put out his hand for her to take as he walked down to his bedroom to find their matching onesies.

 

He opened his closet and listened to the little girl run on the wooden floors down the hallway to his room. He shifted a couple of things on their clothing hangers and found the two dark green dinosaur onesies hanging up. As he pulled her’s off the hanger she came up behind him and grabbed onto his leg ‘Úp!’ she demanded.

 

He looked down to her, while holding her onesie ‘Take off your shoes first sweetie, then I’ll hold you.’ she nodded slowly and then sat down to take off her velcro shoes. Her brown hair fell around her face, blue eyes focused on the job. Austin took this moment to get into his onesie.

 

‘Done!’ she said, while Austin buttoned up his suit. He pulled her’s off his bed and knelt down to help her into in and then buttoning it up.

‘Looking cute Lem.’ he kissed her head and she giggled. He picked her up and carried her out too the living room where Austin then put her on the sofa. He turned around to start pulling pillows off the sofas to make the fort, Lemon insisted on making earlier. He heard a little cry from behind him, he turned to look over his shoulder too see Lemon sulking.

 

‘What’s wrong sweetie?’ Austin asked her, sitting down next to her. She crawled up next to him and sat in his lap, resting her head on his chest. 

 

‘Sweepy.’ She mumbled. Austin hummed, he reached behind him and pulled his Maleficent comforter off the back of his sofa and draped it over them.

 

‘Let’s nap then, okay?’ He prompted, but as he finished covering them she was already asleep. Her thumb in mouth and curled up against his chest. He smiled and wrapped a protective arm around her as he dozed off too. 


End file.
